


Hold Infinity

by Braincoins



Series: Shallura Holiday Month 2017 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, SHM 2017, Shallura Holiday Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braincoins/pseuds/Braincoins
Summary: No one needs to talk. These moments are when they feel most in tune – with themselves, with each other, with the universe. Their pulses and breathing sync up and slow and they surround one another with comfort and acceptance.





	Hold Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 of Shallura Holiday Month, in this case the "Snuggles" prompt
> 
> ========================

            Shiro and Allura just held each other, sitting together on a lounge. She was sitting on his lap, leaning against him, her head tucked just so against his neck and shoulder. His eyes were closed, and he didn’t have to look at her to know her eyes were as well. They sat there, still and silent in this brief moment of peace and security in the midst of war and death.

            Soon there will be an interruption. A Paladin will pop their head in to ask something, or Coran’s voice will crackle over the comms. There could be an attack, a message from a Coalition member, or one of the two of them could yawn and regretfully get up to go to sleep. One or both of them might actually just fall asleep here; it’s happened before.

            But that’s all the more reason to appreciate this moment now: holding one another, listening to each other’s heartbeat, safe in the knowledge of loving and being loved, of living, of supporting and caring for each other. Time slows and expands, crystallizes into eternity. They have all the time in the world to experience this quietude together.

            Shiro can’t do this alone. He can and does meditate, and he can and does sleep (when the night terrors let him). But it’s not the same without her. He knows where she is now and she’s safe and he’s safe because they will watch each other’s backs. They will back each other up. They will come back to each other time and again, drifting into one another’s inescapable orbit.

            Allura feels at home in Shiro’s arms. The Castle is home now, but Shiro is Home. It’s here, in these fleeting moments that she feels safe and warm and protected. It’s here that she feels she can stop being a Princess or a Paladin or a Leader, and just be Allura. She can just love him and be loved by him.

            There are so many different ways they show their love for each other: kisses and hugs, teasing and inside jokes, nights spent together in her bed. But this is her favorite, this calm in between storms when they just exist around and near each other, where they warm one another with their presence.

            No one needs to talk. These moments are when they feel most in tune – with themselves, with each other, with the universe. Their pulses and breathing sync up and slow and they surround one another with comfort and acceptance.

            Soon this will end. Time will come crashing back into its normal rhythms, and the weight of the universe will once again settle on the shoulders of the Black Paladin of Voltron and the Princess of Altea. But not now. Now is for them.


End file.
